Les noces d'Ahriman
by sangdelicorne
Summary: "A qui peuvent profiter ces exactions ? lui avait demandé le chercheur. Dans le monde moldu, nul ne voudrait utiliser pour les recherches du sang obtenu en ces conditions. Fouillez parmi les êtres magiques en votre communauté." C'est dans ce but que Newt débarquait en Amérique... (gay : Newt S./OC)
1. Chapter 1 Ilvermorny

.

.

 **Ilvermorny**

.

.

— Lumos maxima, murmure Newt en brandissant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête.

Il examine les alentours. Personne. Depuis que le paquebot transatlantique Olympic l'a déposé sur le quai de New-York, tout au long de son voyage en train, puis de cette randonnée, il a eu l'impression d'être épié, suivi. Malgré une attention perpétuelle, il n'a rien remarqué d'anormal. A sa droite, voici le chemin de Kénathan, il doit être au pied de la montagne. Une fois de plus, il consulte la carte sorcière que lui a remise Bettany Cavenaugh, la directrice de Poudlard. Outre la sente vers l'école de sorcellerie américaine, elle reprend les sources, les rivières, les étangs et lacs, les dix sept pistes moldues qui sillonnent la réserve du mont Greylock ouverte en 1907. Depuis treize ans, les autorités des prétendent que les animaux y sont en sécurité. Il en doute fortement, car l'affaire particulière qui l'amène aujourd'hui prouve que ce n'est pas le cas. Bien que cela concerne les communautés sorcière et moldue, ici en Amérique, il n'y a pas de coopération envisageable. Il ne devra compter que sur lui-même.

Le soir tombe et Ilvermorny est encore loin. Newt ne peut décemment y arriver au milieu de la nuit. Transplaner dans l'obscurité sans connaître ou voir son but est une aberration. Il décide d'avancer jusqu'à la source Tadalah et trouver un endroit où camper à sa proximité. Il n'arrive à la petite cascade qu'une heure plus tard. L'eau cristalline se jette dans un réceptacle rocheux bordé d'herbes fines des sous-bois, d'élancés iris indigo, d'anaphalis immaculés. Une légère brume nimbée d'un halo fluorescent flotte à sa surface rendant la vision du lieu poétiquement belle et surnaturelle. Nulle présence pourtant. Et, étrangement, aucun être vivant.

Ouvrant sa valise, il en extirpe un morceau de tissu qui paraît usé par les ans. Ce qui est le cas. Hérité de son grand-oncle Lysander qui l'avait utilisé pendant des décennies en bon baroudeur avant de le lui donner, il l'accompagne partout depuis trois ans qu'il a entrepris ses recherches. Il le déplie, l'agrandit. D'un simple sort Erigo, il le transforme en une modeste tente dans laquelle il pénètre après l'avoir fixée au sol de quelques sortilèges. Les apparences sont trompeuses. L'intérieur ne reflète en rien l'extérieur étriqué et misérable de l'abri. Son luxe est relatif mais la pièce de vie est grande, meublée d'une table et de deux chaises, d'un large canapé posés sur d'épais tapis d'Orient colorés. Une antique cuisinière pansue en occupe le fond. La chambre n'est garnie que d'un lit confortable. Juste l'essentiel. Des objets amassés par oncle Lysander lors de ses périples : un scrutoscope, un samovar en cuivre rouge, un narghilé, une pensine en pierre, un astrolabe sorcier notamment, tempèrent l'austérité de l'ensemble.

Dans son sac, il cherche une lampe qu'il allume d'un sortilège de Flammes Bleues, puis repart en quête de sa bouilloire afin de confectionner son thé. Il peut à la rigueur manger froid, pas se passer de son breuvage préféré. Il remplit le coquemar à la source. De nouveau, l'impression d'être observé est là. Lorsqu'il se redresse, il reçoit un regard bleu intense. Le regard fier d'un loup. Un magnifique loup gris dont le pelage semble argenté à la lumière opalescente du bassin. Un canis lupus aux yeux d'aigue-marine ? Voilà qui n'est pas banal.

— Ainsi tu es là, souffle-t-il afin de ne pas l'effrayer. C'est toi qui m'escortes. Qui es-tu donc ? Pourquoi m'espionner ? Ne me dis pas que sous ta forme lupine tu m'as suivi à la gare centrale de New-York. Hominum Revelio ! s'exclame-t-il brusquement en brandissant sa baguette.

Le loup le fixe d'un air méprisant avant de s'éloigner au petit trot. Loup, il est resté.

— Désolé, vieux frère, il fallait que je sache, grommelle Newt en se disant qu'il sait seulement qu'il n'est pas un animagus et aucunement sa nature exacte.

Il dispose de trop peu d'informations pour bannir tous soupçons de son esprit. Il est inquiet, méfiant, oui. N'est-il pas là dans le but d'élucider le mystère des cadavres découverts dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Et faire punir les responsables. De nombreuses créatures à sang chaud, parfois massives, disparaissaient. Les centaures ont été les premiers à s'en émouvoir. Un jeune sombral, attiré par l'odeur du sang, a trouvé un charnier. Il y en eut d'autres repérés. Les amoncellements de cadavres d'animaux divers étaient dissimulés dans des endroits discrets, des grottes, une cabane désertée. Manifestement, les créatures y avaient été traînées, égorgées puis saignées et abandonnées sur place aux charognards. Les centaures s'en étaient mêlés et la directrice avait été prévenue. Albus Dumbledore, son ancien professeur, connaissant sa passion envers les animaux, sa qualité de magizoologiste, son goût de l'aventure, avait conseillé de s'adresser à lui. Un auror aurait été plus indiqué. Newt était en Grèce où il étudiait les origines des manticores, à son retour il n'avait collecté que bien peu d'indices. Trop de temps s'était écoulé. Une chose est sûre, ce ne pouvait être que le fait de plusieurs sorciers.

Pourtant les lieux avaient retrouvé la tranquillité. Les coupables, conscients de l'agitation provoquée, avaient cessé leurs funestes activités. Six mois avaient passés. Pendant ce temps, il avait voyagé au Caire, au Congo, puis en Hongrie. Revenu à Londres, Bettany Cavenaugh lui avait envoyé un second hibou. Par le réseau de cheminette, il s'était rendu à Poudlard sans tarder. L'affaire des charniers lui avait laissé un souvenir amer de défaite et il avait horreur de cette sensation. Il pressentait que ça n'était pas sans rapport. C'était le cas. Le directeur de Ilvermorny, une école américaine de sorcellerie, s'était plaint à sa consœur d'avoir découvert, lors d'une leçon extérieure sur la faune de la région, un massacre de bêtes autant moldues que fantastiques, récemment abattues et exsangues. Les élèves accompagnaient leur enseignant et avaient été traumatisés par le spectacle. Newt doit avouer que lui-même a éprouvé des difficultés à oublier ce qu'il a vu à Poudlard. Même modus operandi, même but inconnu et certainement mêmes individus.

Il se remémore son entretien avec Matthew Perkins, éminent zoologiste, recteur à l'université moldue de Cambridge et très ouvert au monde sorcier. Il voulait discuter de ses trouvailles en Grèce sur les manticores. Il s'était quelque peu écarté du sujet, évoquant l'affaire qui l'attendait à son retour.

 _A qui peuvent profiter ces exactions ? lui avait demandé le chercheur. Dans le monde moldu, nul ne voudrait utiliser pour les recherches du sang obtenu en ces conditions. Fouillez parmi les êtres magiques en votre communauté._

Les seuls à se nourrir d'hémoglobine sont évidemment les vampires pourtant aucun ne s'abaisserait à ça. Selon le peu de renseignements corroborés par des témoignages, ils s'aventurent peu en dehors et encore moins dans le monde sorcier. Le plus souvent, ils ont leur calice, des moldus attirés par leur beauté, leur charisme. Par le mythe de l'immortalité. Ils pensent, pauvres naïfs, que cela veut dire amour éternel. Mais à moins d'être transformés, ils vieilliront et le compagnon vampire ira quérir ailleurs ce qu'ils ne leur donnent plus. Toujours est-il que ce sang animal est de trop basse qualité pour eux.

Une autre question se pose : pourquoi aux abords des écoles de Poudlard puis d'Ilvermorny ? Hasard ? Newt n'y croit pas. Les seuls points communs entre les lieux sont les sorciers et Salazar Serpentard. Les écoles de Beaux-Bâtons ou Durmstrang étaient beaucoup plus proches. Pourquoi choisir l'américaine ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il a perdu la notion du temps et son Darjeeling est froid. D'un geste machinal, il accomplit le sort ménager qui le réchauffe. Aussitôt, le thé frémit. Après un repas frugal, il consigne sur son carnet son parcours du jour et sa rencontre avec le loup aux yeux céruléens. Il conjure des sorts de protection sur son abri avant de s'endormir du sommeil du juste.

Lorsqu'il s'éveille sur sa couche au matin, ses sens en alerte lui soufflent qu'il y a un problème. Il soulève les paupières et plonge dans deux orbes bleues qui l'observent. Assis devant son lit, le loup le contemple. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Avec le Protego totalum, le Repello Inimicum, le Repello Moldum, le Salveo maleficia et le sort anti-transplannage, ses défenses étaient presque égales à celles de Poudlard.

— Silver Wolf ! Comment donc a tu vaincu mes boucliers ? soupire-t-il.

Ce loup est une énigme de plus. Son attitude n'est nullement agressive. Son regard est attentif. Il ne lui manque que la parole pour expliquer sa présence. Ce n'est pas un animagus, pas non plus un vrai lupus. Il est trop humain. Alors qu'est-il ? Il tend une main vers lui afin de provoquer sa réaction. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il retrousse les babines. Il jurerait le voir sourire. Cela fait rire Newt et semble vexer le quadrupède qui tourne les talons et s'en va. Il se précipite à sa suite. Personne. Il n'y a rien ni personne en vue. Il s'est volatilisé.

.

Les tours élancées de l'école Ilvermorny se dressent, orgueilleuses, vers le ciel. Élégante est le qualificatif qui convient le mieux à l'image qu'offre le château. De part et d'autre de la grande porte, les deux statues de marbre à l'effigie d'Isolt et de James, les fondateurs de l'école, accueillent les visiteurs. En franchissant son seuil, il perçoit l'ancienne magie qui baigne les lieux l'entourer, le pénétrer. Immobile, il la laisse faire. Ce fut déjà le cas à l'acropole de Lindos à Rhode, à la forteresse de Saladin au Caire, mais aussi à l'école Castelobruxo au Brésil.

Il se tient dans un immense hall circulaire coiffé d'une coupole de verre. Il n'y a là que quatre énormes sculptures de bois, chacune représentant l'une des maisons : le Serpent cornu, la panthère Womatou, l'Oiseau-tonnerre et le Puckwoodgenie. Une galerie surplombe toute la circonférence de la pièce. Face à lui, s'y campe un homme d'un certain âge à la stature impressionnante. Vêtu d'une robe sorcière bleu nuit rebrodée de carmin foncé, les couleurs de l'école, il a une expression d'oiseau de proie. Newt se sent jaugé, disséqué. Décidément, il me faut plaire à tout le monde, pense-t-il avec dérision.

— Soyez le bienvenu, Newton Scamander.

Installé dans son bureau, en face du directeur d'Ilvermorny, Newt écoute le récit de leurs tribulations. Depuis sa conversation avec la directrice, un second massacre, puis un troisième ont été perpétrés et les cadavres dissimulés dans une grotte au flanc de la montagne et dans un relais de chasseurs aujourd'hui abandonné. C'est un Non-Maj' qui a découvert ces dernières carcasses. Leur communauté est en émoi. Autant pour l'atrocité des faits que pour les animaux extraordinaires tués. Les uns évoquent des expériences génétiques pratiquées sur des bêtes dignes de "L'Île du docteur Moreau" de l'écrivain H. dont on a tiré un film populaire il y a quelques années. (1) Les autres incriminent les vampires. Où il y a de l'hémoglobine à profusion, ces êtres sanguinaires y sont forcément pour quelque chose. Les plus pragmatiques rappellent que ces hypothèses sont fantaisistes, basées la première sur un roman, la seconde sur un mythe. La police, quant à elle, piétine mais s'active. Il sera difficile d'opérer une enquête discrète.

— Il est urgent de mettre fin à ces horreurs pour la sûreté de nos créatures et la préservation du monde sorcier, termine Aaron Tregonwell. Séraphine Picquery, la nouvelle présidente du MACUSA, ancienne élève de notre établissement, nous presse d'élucider ce mystère avec diligence et prudence. Les No Maj' doivent être impérativement tenus à l'écart. Nommée depuis six mois seulement, elle doit démontrer ses capacités, voilà qui ne nous facilite pas les choses.

— Nos rapports avec la communauté moldue, ainsi que nous l'appelons en Angleterre, sont bien différents de l'Amérique. En tant que botaniste et zoologiste, j'ai, en mes bagages, une lettre d'accréditation de l'université moldue de Cambridge justifiant mes recherches sur la faune et la flore du mont Greylock. La police locale n'y trouvera rien à redire. Il est, simplement, très regrettable que je tombe à un mauvais moment, n'est-ce pas, raille Newt avec un léger sourire narquois.

 **.•*)(*•.**

Le Britannique a suivi le Puckwoodgenie chargé de le conduire à sa chambre. Ils se reverront au déjeuner lorsqu'il se sera rafraîchi. Le vieux sorcier caresse d'un geste machinal sa courte barbe noire. Un bruit tenu de pas derrière lui ne le trouble pas.

— Il est tellement jeune, constate le directeur. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

— Il n'a que vingt trois ans, c'est vrai, pourtant il est intelligent et courageux, commente le visiteur. C'est un sorcier puissant. Ses protections sur son abri étaient parfaites. Et il n'est pas vilain du tout à regarder. Il a des yeux et un sourire superbes, ajoute-t-il d'un ton amusé.

— Adamias ! s'exclame Aaron d'un ton exaspéré.

— Oui, je sais, tu n'es pas sensible au charme masculin, ricane-t-il.

— Et toi, trop.

— Imagine que c'est Lucrezia.

— Cela m'est impossible, grogne le directeur excédé. Afin de le guider, il faut que tu prennes le rôle prévu.

— Je l'ai étudié depuis deux jours. C'est une erreur. Il comprendra immédiatement.

— On s'en tient au plan élaboré.

— Nous ne le connaissions pas, proteste Adamias. Ne le sous-estime pas. Si je suis arrivé après lui, c'est parce que soudain il a transplané pour éviter de m'amener ici.

— Nous ne le connaissons pas plus maintenant, lâche l'autre d'un ton sec. Ne t'avise pas de tenter un rapprochement.

— Tu oublies le respect que tu me dois. Utilise ce ton avec tes élèves, Aaron. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Je suis ici dans le but que ma communauté ne soit pas impliquée à tort en cette déplorable affaire. Je ferai ce que je juge préférable.

— Ton charisme est suffisant pour qu'il gobe ça sans preuve ?

— Garde ton ironie. Quoi qu'il se passe, à la fin de l'enquête, c'est toi qui me sera redevable et non le contraire.

 **.•*)(*•.**


	2. Chapter 2 Collaboration

.

.

 **Chapitre 2. Collaboration**

.

.

Newton pousse un soupir de bien-être. La vaste salle de bain couleur turquoise égale en luxe celle des préfets de Poudlard sans l'observation malsaine d'une sirène soi-disant endormie. Il y paresse un long moment avant de renoncer à l'eau juste tiède comme il l'aime. Sans parler de l'odeur exceptionnelle de ce mélange de produits relaxants à base de plantes que déverse un des robinets qu'il a tournés par curiosité.

C'est avec soulagement qu'après le repas pris à la table professorale, il retrouve l'air libre sur le haut plateau du mont Greylock. L'ambiance à l'école est lourde et froide. Loin de l'aimable fantaisie des escaliers de Poudlard, de la rivalité de ses maisons, de ses indisciplinés Gryffondor, de ses facétieux fantômes et tableaux. Il aspire avec avidité le parfum des genêts, des asters et du thym sauvage. Derrière eux, les adolescents semblent aussi libérés et chahutent joyeusement. Car il n'est pas seul. A ses côtés, marche le séduisant professeur de botanique et zoologie magiques, cours unique ici à Ilvermorny, qui a remplacé au pied levé celui témoin du spectacle affreux et depuis indisposé. Une silhouette élancée, un beau visage, il paraît à peine plus âgé que lui, pourtant en son regard il y a des siècles de sagesse. Des yeux d'aigue-marine. Son nom l'a frappé au point qu'il l'a retenu ce qui, il faut l'avouer, représente un exploit en soi : Adamias Julian Thursby de Chamnail.

— Vous rêvez, se moque celui-ci.

— Je réfléchissais. L'atmosphère à Ilvermorny est quelque peu guindée. J'attendais diamétralement l'opposé d'une école du Nouveau Monde.

— Aaron est sévère et austère. Il mène ses professeurs à la baguette.

— Et en prolongement, ceux-ci exigent beaucoup de leurs étudiants. Je comprends, commente Newt.

— C'est exact. Que pensez-vous de toute cette histoire ?

— J'essaye de recouper les données obtenues. Récolté dans ces conditions, je ne vois pas à quoi peut servir tout ce sang, définit Newt.

— La société est étrange. Certaines sectes satanistes occultistes ont des mœurs barbares. Peut-être devons-nous remercier le ciel que ce soit des cadavres d'animaux et non des nôtres. Voire des enfants.

— J'y ai songé. Cela a été ma première supposition. Les bains de sang des messes noires, des mariages avec le diable quelle que soit sa forme.

— C'est ce que je voulais dire.

— Les No Maj' sont plus coutumiers de ces faits que les sorciers. À Poudlard, les charniers n'ont été découverts que tardivement. J'étais en Grèce pour mes recherches. À mon retour, je n'ai pu trouver grand chose. Ici, les renseignements sont plus précis. Les dates notamment. Les animaux ont été égorgés les veilles de la pleine lune.

— Faire des recherches à votre âge, n'est-ce pas ennuyeux ?

— Non ! J'aime ça. Il y a deux ans les éditions Obscurus m'ont commandé un guide des créatures magiques. Je voyage dans le monde entier. J'explore des contrées magnifiques, vois des animaux fantastiques. C'est tout sauf ennuyeux. Ces derniers sont extraordinaires, vous savez. Pas plus tard que ce matin j'ai vu un loup me sourire, n'est-ce pas étonnant ? Il avait les mêmes yeux que vous, professeur, raille-t-il avec une moue complice.

— Adamias, le reprend-il. Appelez-moi donc par mon prénom, Newton. Nous allons travailler ensemble.

— J'en ai l'impression.

— J'en suis, pour ma part, particulièrement heureux.

Il a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de sérieux. D'un geste nerveux, Newt mordille sa lèvre inférieure, il est embarrassé. Adamias les amène à pas de loup sur la pente scabreuse de la galanterie qui est très peu dans ses mœurs encore moins avec les hommes. Si tant est qu'il en soit un, ce dont il doute de plus en plus. Il le voit esquisser un léger sourire, amusé de son malaise. Ils sont parvenus au but de leur expédition. Un endroit fleuri au flanc de la montagne avec une minuscule source qui disparaît sous terre quelques mètres plus loin. Le sujet du cours d'aujourd'hui concerne les plantes sauvages, leurs racines et leurs propriétés dans les potions. Nul doute, son guide excelle dans le sujet. Agenouillé dans la bruyère, de ses mains patriciennes aux ongles soignés, il gratte le sol, déterre les prêles, les colchiques, les violettes. Il s'attarde sur l'Aralia nudicaulis connue aussi sous le nom de salsepareille dont les fleurs blanches, les baies noires et les rhizomes entrent dans de nombreuses potions de guérison. Adamias éclate de rire lorsqu'il dérange un Jarvey qui l'insulte copieusement avant de détaler parmi les ajoncs. Ses élèves sont sous le charme de leur nouveau professeur dont la voix chaude parle botanique et potions avec passion. Lui aussi.

 **.•*)(*•.**

— Eh bien, ce cours ? interroge Aaron.

— Plaisant, reconnaît Adamias.

— C'est tout ?

— Les élèves étaient attentifs et désireux de s'instruire.

— Ils sont là pour ça, s'impatiente le directeur. Mais ce cher Scamander ?

— Tu penses que l'on gagne la confiance d'un homme tel que celui-là en quelques minutes ?

— Ton don de séduction te ferait-il défaut ?

— Je croyais que je n'avais pas à l'utiliser, répartit Adamias.

— Plus vite il sera reparti vers sa chère Albion natale, plus vite nous serons tranquilles.

— Nous devons aller aux endroits où ont été égorgés les animaux. Nous discuterons plus à notre aise de ces chiens galeux. L'amener à déduire le rôle des sorciers dans cette affaire sera délicat, soupire-t-il, et je le comprends.

— Sa présence ici ne doit pas s'ébruiter. Je tiens à ce que les aurors du MACUSA demeurent loin de notre école. Ce ne sera pas le cas s'ils apprennent qu'un étranger fouille dans notre monde.

— Il fallait y songer avant de raconter l'histoire à la directrice de Poudlard.

 **.•*)(*•.**

Newt a passé une nuit calme. Depuis son arrivée, il est pourtant troublé. Le directeur semble se décharger de ce problème sur Adamias qui en sait plus qu'il n'en dit. Son rôle sous sa forme lupine l'intrigue. Surveillance ? Protection ? Les deux peut-être. Quant à sa nature. Il serait un parfait vampire. Beau et charismatique. La beauté du diable, dit-on d'eux. Il adresse une grimace à son reflet dans la glace. Il faut avouer que la communauté vampire reste un quasi mystère. Un sujet tabou. Les êtres de l'eau et les centaures ont déclaré qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas partager le statut d'êtres avec des créatures telles que les harpies et les vampires. Prétextes ou raisons basées sur des faits ? Il l'ignore. Ils savent évidemment qu'ils se nourrissent de sang, qu'ils sont soi-disant immortels. Est-ce l'entière vérité ? Hier au dîner, Adamias était son voisin de table et il n'y avait devant lui aucun calice rempli d'hémoglobine. Il a mangé comme tous et bu du vin. Une très longue vie, oui. L'immortalité, il n'y croit pas.

Aujourd'hui, ils vont voir les lieux où ont été entassées les charognes. Il ne sait ce que ça lui apportera outre une interminable journée vécue aux côtés d'Adamias. Il est, sans nul doute, un compagnon agréable et cultivé. Toutefois, il l'est un peu trop. Newt a trop l'habitude de ne parler qu'aux animaux, il en a perdu celle de converser avec des interlocuteurs doués d'intelligence et d'humour.

.

— Vous êtes bien silencieux, Newton ?

— Soit ils deviennent imprudents, soit ils connaissent moins bien la région d'Ilvermorny que la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Il a fallu plusieurs mois avant que les dépouilles en putréfaction soient trouvées. Même les centaures qui sont perpétuellement sur le qui-vive n'ont rien surpris. C'est eux qui ont prévenu la directrice de l'école. Un jeune sombral s'était éloigné de la horde. Attiré par l'odeur du sang, il a découvert le dernier charnier en date. Les centaures et les hyppogriffes ont quadrillé la forêt et d'autres caches ont été révélées.

— Pourquoi l'appeler la forêt interdite ?

— L'accès en est strictement défendu aux élèves de Poudlard. De nombreuses créatures y co-habitent et ne sont pas toutes aussi paisibles que les licornes. Parfois elles sont agressives. Les centaures, qui sont environ cinquante, aiment la tranquillité et ne sont pas toujours amicaux. Des loup-garous, des trolls y ont élu domicile.

— Au nez des moldus ?

— Situé en une contrée forestière des Highlands écossais, dominant un grand lac, le château de Poudlard est un énorme bâtiment flanqué d'une multitude de tours et tourelles. Si, malgré le Repello Moldum, un moldu s'en approche, il ne verra qu'une vieille ruine décrépie avec un écriteau signalant que l'endroit est dangereux et présente des risques d'effondrement. La forêt interdite est immense et s'étend à l'est du château. Elle est en partie incluse dans l'enceinte de l'école et est invisible des moldus. C'est cela que vous désiriez m'entendre dire ?

— En effet, admet son compagnon.

— Je sais que des sorciers sont à l'origine de cela, dit Newt en désignant le sol de l'ancien relais de chasseurs maculé des taches sombres de sang séché. Certainement avec des moldus. Je n'ai jamais pensé, bien que nous sachions peu de choses d'eux, que les vampires puissent y être mêlés. Des No Maj' ne sont pas de cet avis, c'est vrai, la rumeur sera oubliée pour une autre.

— Depuis quand ?

— J'ai eu des doutes après l'Hominum Revelio. La quasi certitude s'est imposée peu à peu. Vous venez à l'instant de la confirmer, ricane Newton.

Adamias sourit.

— Bien joué, se moque-t-il.

— Vous l'avez voulu, rétorque Newton à son tour avec une moue amusée. Depuis le début, vous ne demandez que cela. Être reconnu pour ce que vous êtes.

Le vampire se contente de rire.

— Pourquoi après Poudlard avoir choisi Ilvermorny ? L'académie de Beaux-Bâtons et Durmstrang étaient beaucoup plus proches. Des écoles de sorcellerie sur deux continents lointains avec un seul un point commun : un lien avec Salazar Serpentard, poursuit Newt.

— Bien raisonné. Mais encore.

— La secte sataniste est une piste à prendre en considération. Une chose ne cadre pas, que vient faire Serpentard dans l'histoire. Que savez-vous de plus ?

— Il y a plusieurs mois, une ancienne ferme dont les terres sont très vastes a été rachetée dans la vallée par des immigrants fraîchement débarqués. Payée rubis sur l'ongle par un échange entre les banques sorcières Gringotts de Londres et Lleywins de New-York, ce qui est peu banal. Elle est occupée par un vieux couple et leurs trois fils. Ils ont du bétail en grosse quantité. Trop pour aussi peu de travailleurs. Pourtant les bêtes sont bien soignées et les terres sont défrichées et prêtes à être ensemencées. Le corps de bâtiment principal a été rénové sans l'aide d'aucun artisan de la région, les dépendances sont sous un sortilège de dissimulation. Elles semblent ainsi toujours dans le même état de délabrement. L'achat précède de trois mois le premier carnage constaté.

— Il ne nous reste qu'à aller voir si vos soupçons sont fondés.

— Voir ? s'exclame le vampire. Avec votre belle petite gueule, vous jouerez l'évangélisateur et leur vendrez une bible ?

— Quelle est votre seconde forme animale ? interroge-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Car je doute que vous m'ayez suivi sous votre apparence lupine à New-York. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes une chauve souris, cela ferait trop cliché No Maj'.

— Je suis un hibou grand duc.

— Voilà, qui vous va à merveille, raille Newt avec un sourire moqueur. Nous irons donc à la nuit tombée.

— C'est trop dangereux pour vous, Newt, il me suffit d'y aller avec un de mes...

— Je suis un animagus, Adamias, l'interrompt-il. Et, bien que je ne vole pas, nous passerons inaperçus. Du moins, je l'espère.

— Parfait.

 **.•*)(*•.**

— Du nouveau ? questionne le directeur.

— Comme je l'avais deviné, il n'a pas tardé à comprendre qui j'étais.

— Ce que tu es. Qui, c'est différent.

— En effet, réplique Adamias d'un ton sec. Il ne croit pas que les vampires y soient pour quelque chose et a réalisé depuis longtemps que les sorciers par contre y étaient impliqués.

— Voilà une affaire rondement menée ! s'écrie le directeur.

— Nous n'en sommes qu'aux prémices, Aaron. Il faut maintenant découvrir les coupables et rassembler des preuves. Qui va les punir ensuite ? Tu comptais sur moi ? Prendrais-tu ton ancêtre pour un assassin ?

— Vous avez vos tribunaux, se récrie Aaron d'un ton mécontent. À quoi servent-ils donc ?

— À faire respecter nos propres lois. À l'extérieur, à punir ceux qui ont nui à notre communauté, à l'intérieur, à châtier et réparer les torts causés à l'un ou à l'autre. Notre justice est expéditive, oui, mais exige des raisons valables. De quoi pourrais-je les accuser ? De nuire à notre réputation auprès des moldus ? De messes sataniques dans du sang d'animaux ? Ils vont me rire au nez. Rares sont ceux qui comme moi ont été transformés alors qu'ils étaient sorciers. Notre monde leur importe peu. Tu ne pourras agir qu'en prévenant le MACUSA.

— Qu'en pense ce cher Scamander qui est un magizoologiste et tient à protéger la faune envers et contre tous ?

— Je l'ignore. Nous n'en sommes pas là.

 **.•*)(*•.**

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 Le grand-duc et le fléreur

.

.

 **Chapitre 3. Le grand-duc et le fléreur**

.

.

Escorté par un grand-duc, un fléreur se faufile dans la grange en ruine d'une vaste ferme. Les habitants de celle-ci sont en train de dîner. L'animal ressent les ondes négatives qui émanent de l'endroit qui devrait être désert et ne l'est pas. Il voudrait mettre en garde son compagnon mais, sous sa forme d'animagus, il ne le peut. Il espère que celui-ci est aussi réceptif. Dans une grande salle luxueuse de marbre noir et de dorures, une douzaine de jeunes femmes sous l'œil critique de ce qui semble être l'officiante du diable répètent une cérémonie bien étrange. Hormis les vêtements ébène provocants qui la vêtent, la prêtresse n'a rien des succubes de la tradition moldue. Il a rarement vu un être au visage plus laid. Les prêtresses psalmodient des incantations et descendent tour à tour dans un bassin de marbre vide, s'y couchent avant de se relever et d'en sortir pour s'agenouiller de part et d'autres d'un siège vide. Un siège ? Un trône plutôt. Le regard vide, elles obéissent machinalement. À leur tour, trois adolescentes à peine vêtues de voiles noirs, accomplissent le même rituel. Couchées sur le dos, les pieds vers le fauteuil de pierre, jambes écartées, elles retroussent leur légère vêture et s'offrent en gestes obscènes à un coït imaginaire. La sorcière éclate d'un rire sinistre et cruel.

— Eh bien, sont-elles prêtes ?

— Vois. Ahriman sera enfin satisfait, ricane-t-elle.

— Et nos disciples stupéfiés et convaincus, termine l'arrivant, un massif sorcier dont l'aura magique est impressionnante.

— La main-mise sur ces crédules moldus est à portée, proclame la prêtresse. Leurs biens seront nôtres ainsi que l'héritage de Salazar Serpentard. Le diable est notre meilleur atout. Ils seront tes fils, les fils d'Ahriman. Notre communauté s'agrandira, prospérera, fournira une main d'œuvre inépuisable. Ils auront peur de nous. Les rebelles seront mis sous imperium. Lorsque ma filiation sera reconnue, l'école d'Ilvermorny nous apportera nos futurs complices sur un plateau d'argent. Les sorciers américains seront asservis. Il ne restera que ces immondes vampires.

— Scamander est à Ilvermorny !

— Quel fâcheux mêle-tout ! s'exclame-t-elle le faciès crispé par la haine. Cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas se mettre en travers de mon chemin. A cause de son intrusion à Poudlard, je n'ai pu ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Nous ne subirons pas un second échec.

— Le vampire ferait un coupable idéal si ce magizoologiste venait à disparaître, suggère le sorcier entre deux âges qui fait face à la pythonisse. Nous ferions d'une pierre deux coups.

— Nous les aurions alors tous à dos. C'est trop tôt. Ils sont bien trop puissants. Nous ne pouvons les affronter. Dans l'avenir, crois-moi que je réserve à leur suprématie une fin des plus funestes. Les No Maj', les sorciers ne seront que trop contents de les éradiquer au vu des exactions que nous commettrons en leur nom. Pour l'instant nous n'en sommes pas là. Je dois d'abord entrer en possession de mes pouvoirs. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant, il me suffit de réveiller la baguette, lance la sorcière en congédiant les jeunes femmes d'un ordre bref. Dans deux jours, à la pleine lune. En même temps, nous leur offrirons la comédie du siècle. Messe noire, catalepsie, sacrifice et mariage satanique, serpents surgis des enfers. Le tout dans un bain de sang. Ils seront à tes pieds. Et ce n'est que le début.

.

Parvenus au dehors sains et saufs, le grand-duc, le fléreur suivent le sentier vers le plateau. Dans un taillis, ils retrouvent chacun leur forme humaine et revêtent leurs habits. Newt a le cœur aux bords des lèvres. La haine, la folie meurtrière de ce démon femelle lui ont glacé le sang.

— Calme-toi, murmure Adamias en l'attirant vers lui. Il nous reste quarante huit heures pour empêcher cela.

— Elle est complètement folle, jette-t-il avec dégoût. Tu as vu ces adolescentes à peine pubères qui sous imperium sont soumises à ses fantasmes malsains.

Il réalise qu'ils sont passés au tutoiement tout naturellement. Et non seulement il est entre les bras du vampire, mais il s'y sent bien. Ce qui ajoute à sa confusion. Pourtant il reprend ses distances.

— Explique-moi l'héritage de Salazar qu'elle a évoqué, l'interroge son compagnon.

— Ici, il s'agit d'une baguette très puissante qui a été enterrée il y a des siècles par la fondatrice d'Ilvermorny, elle-même descendante de Salazar Serpentard l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Pour s'en faire obéir, il faut s'exprimer en fourchelang. Très rares sont les sorciers qui en ont connaissance. Mon ancien professeur, Albus Dumbledore, le comprend pour l'avoir étudié et ne le parle pas. On dit que seuls les descendants de Salazar ont cette double faculté. Par contre, j'ignore ce qu'elle voulait dérober dans la légendaire chambre des secrets à Poudlard. Car rien ne prouve qu'elle existe. L'histoire raconte que deux des créateurs de l'école, Serpentard et Gryffondor, se querellèrent au sujet de l'acceptation à Poudlard d'élèves d'ascendance moldue. Lorsque le dernier imposa son point de vue, Serpentard quitta les lieux, mais avant il construisit la Chambre des Secrets dans les sous-sols. Elle renferme, paraît-il, un monstre qui doit accomplir sa tâche. Son véritable héritier ouvrira la Chambre en langue des serpents et délivrera l'entité qui chassera de l'école les élèves de sang impur. Au fil des siècles, bien des magiciens et sorcières ont cherché la Chambre, nul jamais ne l'a trouvée. Mythe ou réalité. Seul Salazar le savait, se moque-t-il.

— Bien. En résumé, cette dangereuse aliénée et ses complices veulent créer une secte sataniste redoutable où les membres seraient manipulés, asservis par la crainte avec la complicité de jeunes sorciers. Cela lui permettrait, pense-t-elle dans son esprit de psychopathe, de dominer peu à peu les différentes communautés. Je n'ose songer à ce que subiront ces gens au service d'Ahriman.

— Qui est Ahriman ?

— Dans la tradition perse, il est dit d'Ahriman qu'il est l'esprit des Ténèbres, du Mal et de la Mort. Il est l'esprit trompeur, le responsable de la création matérielle, le père de l'illusion et du mensonge cosmique, lui explicite Adamias.

— Le diable.

— En d'autres termes. Oui.

— Que faire ? Rapporter ça au MACUSA ?

— Sans preuves ? Me fais-tu confiance, Newton ?

— Tu as eu ma vie entre tes mains à plusieurs reprises. Je suis toujours là.

— Que voilà une réponse bien ambiguë.

— Je ne sais rien de toi. Très peu des vampires si ce n'est leur déplorable réputation.

Adamias le sonde avant, semble-t-il, de prendre une décision.

— Peux-tu faire un serment inviolable de ne rien révéler de ce que tu verras ?

Il le fixe en silence. Il imagine tous les cas de figure et certains ne sont pas particulièrement rassurants, mais la curiosité, l'attrait de la découverte sont des motivations tellement puissantes.

— Si toi, tu me garantis que rien de ce que je verrai ne m'obligera à renier ma parole et à mourir. Oui.

— Bien. Tiens moi, nous devons transplaner.

Il s'y résout en soupirant. Il n'aime pas ça. Cette sensation affreuse que tout ce qui est dans son estomac va s'en échapper bien malgré lui et pas de la plus élégante des façons, le dégoûte. Il sursaute lorsque le bras d'Adamias encercle sa taille d'une prise d'acier. Le transplanage dure relativement longtemps. Ils sont dans un quartier chic d'une ville moldue totalement inconnue.

— Quoiqu'il se passe, tu restes à mes côtés. Je dois pouvoir te toucher à tout moment. Aujourd'hui est une date spéciale pour nous, c'est ta sauvegarde et un danger car des vampires d'autres pays seront là.

Il se contente d'acquiescer d'un signe.

— Nous allons transplaner encore. Il est impossible d'y aller ainsi habillés.

Il renoue avec l'étreinte d'Adamias pour un bref déplacement. Ils sont dans une chambre à coucher cossue aux meubles foncés et patinés. Une pièce masculine.

— Voilà, choisis. Je suis un peu plus grand que toi, mais tu n'auras pas de difficulté à le mettre à ta taille d'un léger sortilège Reducto.

Devant lui s'est ouverte une impressionnante garde-robe. Il n'a que l'embarras du choix. Il n'a jamais vu rassemblés autant de vêtements de qualité. Il palpe les tissus, ils sont doux sous les doigts. De l'alpaga pour celui-là, de la pure laine, de la soie. Il sent sur lui les yeux de son hôte. Il prend un pantalon , une veste queue-de-pie en drap de laine et mohair noirs, une chemise immaculée à coins cassés, un gilet de même couleur, un nœud papillon et les accessoires, chaussures cirées, chaussettes, gants blancs.

— Viens.

Adamias le pousse vers une salle de bain vaste et luxueuse comme tout ce qu'il a vu jusque maintenant en la demeure du vampire.

— Ne traîne pas, Newton. Je suis censé être là au début de la réception.

— Une fête ?

— Celle du cinquantième anniversaire du règne de notre dirigeant.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Personne. Celui qui m'a transformé, raille son vis-à-vis.

— Tu le hais, constate-t-il.

— En effet. J'avais vingt cinq ans et l'avenir devant moi. Je faisais partie d'une famille de sorciers riche et considérée. Pire, j'étais amoureux et payé de retour. Ce jour là, j'ai tout perdu.

Lorsqu'il sort de la salle de bain, Adamias patiente en buvant un verre d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky. Son regard admiratif le parcourt de haut en bas.

— Cela te va très bien. Tu es superbe, commente-t-il en lui tendant la même boisson.

Ce qualificatif, il l'aurait plutôt employé pour son vis-à-vis qui dans une tenue à peu de chose près semblable est très à son avantage. Ses cheveux blonds tirés en arrière, rassemblés en catogan dans sa nuque par un ruban de velours noir dégagent les traits de son visage parfait mais viril. Adamias l'attire à lui sous prétexte d'ajuster son nœud qui est pourtant tout à fait droit, de rattacher un des nombreux petits boutons du gilet. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouve contre lui une douce chaleur intérieure l'envahit. Son enlacement se resserre. Newton l'attend. L'espère. L'éclair de joie qu'il aperçoit dans les yeux d'aigue-marine lui montre qu'il a compris et, sans surprise, sa bouche se pose sur la sienne. Avec délicatesse, Adamias lèche ses lèvres, réclamant un passage qu'il est impatient de lui accorder. Il n'a jamais eu envie d'un homme, celui-là, il le désire férocement. Bouleversé par ce contact inhabituel, il savoure le baiser qui s'enflamme. Les mains dans la nuque d'Adamias, le corps collé au sien, il dévore sa bouche avec passion.

— Adamias, nous serons en retard, il...

Celui-ci s'interrompt, se tourne vers l'arrivant qui les examinent avec des yeux exorbités.

— Tu es fou ! Tu ne vas pas emmener un No Maj' là-bas !

— Newton est un sorcier. Tu ne sens pas son aura magique ?

— Elle est étroitement mélangée à la tienne, figure-toi, ricane le quadragénaire qui s'est avancé et le scrute. Qu'il soit sorcier ne me rassure aucunement.

— Newt, voici mon meilleur ami : Callum Mac Farlane. Il est sorcier comme nous et a fait ses études à Ilvermorny, il y a des millénaires. Ne prête pas attention à ses manières, il ne sait pas se conduire en homme du monde.

— Je ne ferais pas ça, à ta place, Adamias.

— Tu n'es pas à ma place.

— Tu as parlé d'un serment inviolable, intervient-il.

— Je te fais confiance, Newton.

— Moi, je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de confusions possibles. Si je suis vivant, c'est que je ne t'ai pas trahi.

Le vampire le fixe et un mince sourire étire ses lèvres gonflées de ses baisers.

— Bien. Callum sera l'Enchaîneur.

Il unit ses doigts à ceux d'Adamias qui stipule les clauses du serment protégeant la communauté vampire. À chaque élément du serment accepté par Newton, l'Enchaîneur fait jaillir une chaîne de feu rougeâtre de sa baguette qui s'enroule autour des mains des contractants. Elles s'entrelacent les unes aux autres au fil des conditions du Serment. Il n'y en a aucune qui protège Adamias en son nom propre.

— Je veux faire serment de ne pas divulguer ta nature en quelque circonstance que ce soit, ajoute Newton sérieusement.

— Non, cela pourrait se retourner contre toi. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai confiance. J'ai consenti pour la communauté, uniquement. Il est temps d'y aller.

— Nous allons transplaner ?

— Non. Nous y allons en voiture. Viens.

La Rolls Royce Phantom semble glisser silencieusement sur la route. Ils roulent une bonne heure avant de franchir les grilles d'un domaine. Au bout de l'allée se profile, illuminée, une vaste demeure mêlant styles créole et néoclassique et dont les colonnes blanches, le frontispice trahissent l'indubitable appartenance.

— Nous sommes en Louisiane, murmure Newt. Voilà pourquoi le transplanage a duré longtemps

— En effet. Ici, les plantations immenses, les voisins éloignés permettent aux vampires surtout sorciers de vivre en autarcie loin des No-Maj'. Newton. Ne me quitte pas. Reste toujours à mes côtés.

— Que crains-tu ? Dis le moi que je puisse éviter les pièges.

— Les rares créatures qui participent à nos fêtes sont des calices No Maj', ce que tu n'es pas. Ils le sauront à la minute même où je t'introduirai parmi eux. Les vampires et les calices sont intimement liés, ces derniers portent sur eux la marque de leur possesseur. Ils sont ainsi préservés de la concupiscence des autres. Les vampires ne font confiance à personne et surtout pas aux sorciers bien qu'ils aient accepté de figurer dans leur classification, d'assister aux réunions et participer au pouvoir du monde sorcier anglais. Ici, nous sommes aux Etats-Unis. Depuis cinquante ans, Viannay de Tourville fait tout afin de séparer les deux communautés.

— Il t'a pourtant transformé, toi un sorcier.

— En effet. Au courant de sa nature, mon père a refusé en des termes très offensants de lui vendre la plantation familiale. Il l'a donc puni en faisant de son fils aîné un de ces êtres qu'il abhorrait. Presque deux cents ans plus tard, sa haine est intacte. S'il me croit heureux, il n'aura de cesse de me prendre ce bonheur. Garde-toi.

— Si tu redoutes tant ces problèmes, pourquoi m'as-tu amené ?

— Nous avons un but. Le monde moldu et le monde sorcier s'ignorent mais les dirigeants connaissent évidemment l'existence de l'autre. Je sais qu'en Europe, ils coopèrent. Une fois encore, tu es aux Etats-Unis. La loi Rappaport impose une ségrégation stricte entre les communautés. Les contacts entre No Maj' et les sorciers ne sont autorisés que dans le cadre des activités professionnelles. Pas de fréquentations amicales, encore moins de liaisons ou de mariages. Le moindre prétexte servira à brimer l'autre, voire à le faire disparaître. Nous avons une cour de justice, Newt. Je vais faire mon possible afin que les vampires se mêlent de cette histoire et règlent les choses discrètement. Les membres de ce tribunal sont ici ce soir et le temps presse. Il me faut des arguments pour qu'elle estime utile de s'en occuper. Je veux que tu sois là et confirme les dires que je rapporterai. Les menaces à l'encontre des vampires sont les seules qui importeront, car crois-moi les autres mondes, maints n'en ont que faire. Tant que tu es à mes côtés, tu n'as rien à redouter.

.

 **.•*)(*•.**

.

.


	4. Chapter 4 Le tribunal

.

.

 **Chapitre 4. Le tribunal**

.

.

De nombreuses voitures sont garées aux abords de la maison. Les grands salons que l'on aperçoit par les portes-fenêtres à meneaux sont remplis d'une foule bigarrée qui boit, mange, danse. Un instant, Adamias serre fort sa main avant de la lâcher. Ils gravissent le perron entrant dans un hall de marbre blanc illuminé par d'énormes lustres de cristal. Il a pensé que la maison d'Adamias est luxueuse ; celle-ci est somptueuse. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressent dans le premier salon, un chemin s'ouvre dans l'assistance. Les invités s'écartent et les regardent passer. Des chuchotis les accompagnent. La main d'Adamias se pose dans son dos, rassurante. Ils arrivent devant un groupe dont tous sont tournés vers eux. Un homme qui paraît avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans, au visage dur et impassible, en semble le centre.

— Tu es en retard Adamias, assène-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

— N'est-ce pas la fête de votre jubilé, Père ? Et non une convocation officielle et obligatoire.

Newt a sursauté à l'appellation.

— Celui qui a transformé un être en vampire l'a créé et a ainsi droit à ce nom tout symbolique, lui souffle Callum. Ce salaud y tient beaucoup.

— Qui est donc le jeune homme à tes côtés ? Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu avec un calice. Te serais-tu enfin décidé à suivre nos coutumes ?

— Newton Scamander, le présente Adamias. Il est sorcier et n'est en aucune manière mon calice.

— Garde le. Tu sais que selon la loi, il appartiendra à celle ou celui qui le réclamera pour sien.

— Ce que je fais. Il est mon compagnon et ne sera à personne d'autre, répond sèchement Adamias.

Déjà, il pousse Newt tétanisé vers un nouvel attroupement.

— Adamias Julian Thursby de Chamnail, s'exclame une fort jolie femme, tu es bien imprudent. Il est vraiment charmant ce jeune homme.

— Il est mien. Nous sommes là dans le but de rencontrer le juge Bruston, Pamela. Il y a de l'agitation à l'extérieur et cette fois, nous sommes aussi concernés.

La femme se contente d'acquiescer, de laisser ses interlocuteurs pour aller se mêler à un autre comme eux le font. Adamias livre son message à des vampires choisis. Il observe leur réactions. Chacun quitte ceux avec qui ils discutaient, puis sort de la salle de réception par une porte différente.

— Viens.

Adamias l'entraîne à sa suite au dehors.

— Quand il m'a fait vampire, j'ai vécu ici un bon moment. Je sais tous les recoins discrets de la plantation. Je suis certain que lui-même en ignore la moitié. Je les utilise sous son nez pour mes besoins.

— Tu n'as pas l'intention de le mettre au courant, constate-t-il.

— Oh que non ! Ce serait l'échec assuré. Son despotisme agace bon nombre de vampires qui seront heureux d'agir dans son dos mais ne le feraient pas publiquement de peur de se l'aliéner.

— S'il s'aperçoit de notre départ ?

— Il nous cherchera. Il pensera d'abord que nous sommes dans une des chambres qui serviront cette nuit à des libertinages à plusieurs. Les vampires apprécient ça.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir et de fixer son guide qui a déclaré cela de façon très naturelle.

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'y participais d'habitude, Newt. Te voir à mes côtés change ce qu'il sait de moi, il ne m'a jamais vu avec un homme. Il sait depuis longtemps que je suis homosexuel, c'est tout. Ma vie privée est demeurée privée malgré ce qu'il a pu faire pour s'y immiscer. S'apercevant de son erreur, il saura où me trouver.

— Il a tenté de coucher avec toi ?

— Oh oui. Il a un ego démesuré et ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque résistance de la part de cet être brisé que j'étais à l'époque. Il me poursuivait de ses assiduités uniquement dans le but de m'humilier ou m'asservir, je ne sais, car il courtise les femmes. Entre-temps, j'avais connu Callum qui peinait à assumer les frais d'entretien de sa plantation "Les bougainvilliers", j'avais des fonds hérités de ma grand-mère, nous avons conclu un arrangement. J'ai déménagé. Nous avons chacun nos appartements. La maison est tellement grande que nous pourrions rester des jours sans nous y croiser, se moque-t-il. Tous les deux sorciers, nous avons des elfes de maison et sommes tranquilles.

— Comment t'es-tu retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire et professeur à Ilvermorny ?

— Mes parents ont vendu la plantation et se sont établis dans le New-York sorcier. Je suis resté. Un peu contraint et forcé, il faut l'avouer. Je ne savais rien de mon état et bien que je le déteste, Viannay était devenu mon initiateur. Après quelques années, j'ai repris contact avec eux. Mes rapports avec mon père n'ont pas été faciles. J'avais un frère et une sœur. J'ai veillé de loin sur ma famille. Aaron est le descendant de ma sœur Bettany. C'est lui qui m'a appelé. Il n'est pas dans les bonnes grâces de la présidente du MACUSA. S'il ne parvient pas à résoudre le problème discrètement, elle ne lui fera pas de cadeau. Il faudra un bouc émissaire, il en fera un parfait. Il n'est pas un recteur très aimable, très innovant, très ouvert sur l'extérieur pourtant il aime ses élèves et veut le meilleur pour eux. C'est déjà beaucoup.

Ils font face à une longue baraque en bois dans un état lamentable. Des maisonnettes dans le même état l'entourent.

— Le quartier des esclaves. Ils étaient presque deux cents quand je suis arrivé ici, relate Adamias. Nous en avions aussi chez nous. Ils y étaient bien traités et lorsqu'il a décidé d'immigrer à New-York mon père les a affranchis créant un véritable scandale. Il n'était pas un bon planteur. Trop humaniste. L'économie Louisianaise était basée sur l'esclavage. La main d'œuvre gratuite faisait la richesse des plantations. Je n'approuve pas, non. Mon père n'avait pas tout à fait raté mon éducation. Dans la mesure de mes moyens, j'ai essayé de les soutenir, adoucissant au mieux le sort des enfants, leur apprenant à lire, à écrire malgré l'interdiction. Viannay était un esclavagiste convaincu et je n'étais pas grand chose. Il a fallu encore plus de cent vingt ans pour voir l'abolition de l'esclavage. C'était une autre époque, Newton.

Une fois de plus, les apparences sont trompeuses. L'intérieur du grand hangar ressemble à une salle de conférence, sobre et élégante. Il contient une vaste table ovale et des sièges confortables. Adamias s'assied en tête de table et lui désigne le fauteuil à sa droite. Callum prend place à sa gauche. Peu à peu, la table se remplit. En face d'eux s'installe un homme âgé aux cheveux blancs.

— Adamias ? Pourquoi cette réunion imprévue et en un tel jour ?

— Monsieur le Juge, mes amis, si je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir, c'est qu'il reste peu de temps avant que soit commis le prochain forfait d'une nouvelle secte sataniste : les enfants d'Ahriman.

Il écoute le récit d'Adamias. Précis, concis. Il a le charisme des orateurs. Nul ne l'interrompt. Les questions, il le sent, viendront après. Il a raison.

— En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?

— La secte veut s'étendre et ensuite sa dirigeante à l'intention de régler le compte à ce qu'elle nomme notre suprématie. L'héritage convoité est une baguette de sorcier très puissante, c'est le pourquoi de sa présence aux Etats-Unis. Cette baguette était la possession de la fondatrice d'Ilvermorny et est enterrée à sa base.

— Que vient faire Monsieur Newton Scamander dans cette histoire ?

— Newt ?

— Il y a un peu plus de six mois, j'ai été contacté par la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en Écosse afin d'enquêter sur des charniers découverts comme ici dans les environs de l'établissement. J'étais en Grèce pour des recherches scientifiques. À mon retour, il ne subsistait rien des indices susceptibles de m'aider. Quand le directeur d'Ilvermorny s'est trouvé en une situation similaire j'étais tout indiqué pour m'en occuper.

— Vous n'êtes pas auror, constate le juge.

— Pas du tout. Je suis magizoologiste.

— Bien. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette exceptionnelle baguette magique ?

— Elle appartenait à Salazar Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs de l'école Poudlard. Il semblerait que cette sorcière qui se veut prêtresse d'Ahriman soit une de ses descendantes. À Poudlard, elle voulait ouvrir ce que l'on appelle La chambre des secrets qui renferme, paraît-il, un monstre capable d'obéir à l'héritier de Salazar, à condition qu'il parle le fourchelang. J'ai dérangé leurs desseins et ils ont décidé de donner aux choses le temps de se calmer et ont immigré aux États-Unis. Nul doute qu'elle n'a pas oublié son idée initiale.

— Cette baguette est-t-elle un danger pour notre communauté ?

— Je l'ignore mais en occultant la menace, vous prenez un risque. Pour le moment, c'est une secte de peu d'importance. Pourtant le plan est habile. Depuis la fin de la guerre et la fermeture des usines d'armes si prospères, le coût de la vie a augmenté et la misère prend de l'ampleur. De plus en plus, le peuple est mécontent et revendique ses droits. Des dizaines de milliers de noirs en quête de travail affluent vers les grandes villes du nord. Les immigrants débarqués d'Europe sont peu qualifiés et sous payés. Tous ces hommes et femmes désespérés, illettrés pour la plupart, représentent un potentiel de membres prêts à se raccrocher à n'importe quoi. Le Ku Klux Klan en est un parfait exemple. Manipulés par des sorciers ambitieux et surtout sans scrupules qui leur feront quelques tours de passe-passe impressionnants en les attribuant à Ahriman, ils croiront à tout ce qu'on leur suggère et le peuple ainsi manœuvré est redoutable. Ce que ces criminels veulent, c'est à la fois la puissance et la richesse. Vous avez les deux. Tôt ou tard, si vous laissez faire, vous serez concernés. Dans deux jours, ils recommenceront leurs manigances. La magie noire ne les effraye nullement. Ils n'ont aucune conscience. Au besoin, si certains sont réticents, ils les mettront sous imperium.

— En a-t-elle la possibilité ?

— Non. C'est une sorcière avec une aura plus que moyenne. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle veut l'aide d'artefacts. Son compagnon a plus de pouvoirs. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls.

— Vos sources sont fiables ?

— Nous avons été sur place, intervient Adamias.

— Sur place ?

— Newton est un animagus.

— Déclaré ?

— Non.

— Donc vous ne pouvez rien certifier devant le MACUSA.

— Si Newton est introduit officiellement auprès des autorités No Maj' pour ses recherches, le MACUSA ignore sa présence.

Un brouhaha indescriptible s'ensuit.

— Pourquoi cette imprudence ? s'enquiert le juge.

— Le directeur d'Ilvermorny a omis de notifier à Newton, dont c'est le premier voyage aux États-Unis, qu'il fallait se plier à des formalités administratives à son arrivée.

— Volontairement omis ?

— Oui.

— Comment être certains de votre témoignage ? s'entête une des vampires.

Adamias se lève et prend dans une haute armoire vitrée une pensine.

— Newt ?

Il acquiesce du chef avant d'appuyer sa baguette de tilleul sur sa tempe et de déposer dans la vasque de pierre quelques filaments blancs qui y tournoient. Adamias en fait autant. D'un sortilège, il fait émerger les pensées et elles se matérialisent sous forme d'hologrammes. Ils revoient les restes des charniers à Poudlard, puis ce qu'ils ont vu à la ferme. Ce dont la sorcière a menacé les vampires.

— Pouvons-nous vous faire confiance, Monsieur Scamander ? interroge un vampire au visage chafouin.

— J'en réponds, affirme Adamias d'un ton sec.

— J'ai prêté un serment inviolable de ne rien révéler de votre communauté.

— Il a insisté, confirme Adamias à ses côtés. Callum en est l'Enchaîneur.

Pour la première fois, il voit le juge esquisser un mince sourire.

— Il est temps de retourner à la fête. Viannay de Tourville va se douter de quelque chose. Nous nous réunirons demain au club pour vous faire part de notre décision. Quinze heures précises, Adamias.

Celui-ci opine du chef. Peu à peu la douzaine de vampires s'éclipsent en silence. Callum est le dernier à sortir.

— Il nous faut rentrer, Newt.

— Attends !

C'est lui qui ose l'enlacer, l'attirer à lui. Il retrouve sa bouche avec un plaisir indicible. Les mains d'Adamias parcourent son corps, l'éveillant à des sensations inconnues, allumant dans leurs traces un brasier de passion. Le bas-ventre contre le sien, il gémit son envie sans pudeur.

— Newt ! Nous devons y aller. Écoute, moi. Je te veux. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour ça, mais d'abord il y a ta sécurité. Allons continuer ceci en d'autres lieux. Viens.

 **.•*)(*•.**

.

.


	5. Chapter 5 Dans la nasse

.

.

 **Chapitre 5. Dans la nasse**

.

.

Ils transplanent une fois de plus. Newt a à peine eu le temps de s'y préparer et il chancelle lorsqu'ils atterrissent dans une chambre avec un vaste lit à baldaquin en velours bleu nuit, des fauteuils et un canapé ottoman Louis XV. Le bras d'Adamias l'entoure, l'empêchant de tomber. Le Britannique regarde tout autour de lui avec stupéfaction. On se croirait au dix-huitième siècle. Une table de jeu en marqueterie, une lingère de même facture, une tapisserie d'Aubusson au mur représentant une scène de chasse à courre, un épais tapis de Savonnerie aux couleurs passées renforcent cette impression. Une large porte-fenêtre donne sur une terrasse qui surplombe les jardins.

— Tu es dans mon ancienne chambre. Après ses recherches infructueuses ailleurs, c'est ici qu'il nous cherchera.

Adamias l'entraîne sur le canapé. Blotti enfin entre ses bras, il pousse un soupir de bien-être. Les lèvres du vampire sont déjà sur les siennes. Ses mains voyagent sur sa peau. Il renoue avec la flamme que provoque en lui son vampire. Ce dernier détache quelques boutons au niveau de sa poitrine, ses doigts se posent à l'emplacement de son cœur. Adamias sourit.

— Cela m'a manqué au début, murmure-t-il. Les battements de mon cœur. C'est ridicule, non ?

— Non. On attribue tant de sentiments à ce muscle qui n'est que cela : un muscle qui fait fonctionner la mécanique du corps. Ton âme est toujours là.

Il acquiesce d'un léger hochement de la tête.

— Embrasse-moi, souffle Adamias.

— Je ne désire que ça.

Occupés à se découvrir, ils oublient les circonstances qui font qu'ils sont là dans une chambre d'une époque révolue, dans la plantation d'un vieil esclavagiste aigri. Newton soupire, geins sous des caresses de plus en plus osées.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre brutalement, tous les deux se redressent d'un seul mouvement. Sur le seuil se dresse Viannay de Tourville accompagné d'un personnage étrange. Il est vieux et voûté. Derrière eux, dans le couloir, il perçoit des exclamations, des rires. Ils sont nombreux. Il sent la tension qui s'empare du corps contre le sien. Adamias semble inquiet. Qu'a imaginé son ennemi ?

— Quelle meilleure occasion que mon jubilé pour qu'un de mes fils convole en nos noces avec le fiancé qu'il nous a présenté. Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que de voir nos traditions révérées. Afin d'honorer ton promis, j'ai demandé au doyen de Grande-Bretagne de procéder à la cérémonie.

Un sentiment d'irrémédiable étreint Newt. Unis ainsi ?

— La moindre des choses aurait été de vous enquérir de notre avis.

— Tu as amené ce jeune sorcier en connaissance de cause, Adamias. Tu l'as réclamé pour tien. Tu sais que si tu ne te lies pas à lui, il deviendra, ce soir, l'époux d'un autre. Nul humain ne ressort indemne de la communauté sans être lié à l'un de nous.

— Ces coutumes ne sont plus de mise depuis des siècles, proteste Adamias.

— Nos lois ne sont pas pour autant abrogées, mon fils. Je suis chargé de les faire respecter. N'avais-tu donc envers ton fiancé des intentions pures ?

Pas besoin d'être devin pour saisir ce qui se trame. Viannay de Tourville est en train de piéger Adamias. Newt a réalisé en le voyant s'asseoir à la place d'honneur à la table de conférence qu'Adamias est considéré comme le futur dirigeant des vampires américains. S'il ne s'exécute pas, il verra sa réputation entachée, sa crédibilité et l'ascendant qu'il a pris peu à peu malgré les manigances de de Tourville amoindris. Dans un but de vengeance ? Ou par souci réel de la communauté ? Newt l'ignore. Pourtant, il hait ce vampire froid et hautain qui les contemple avec un rictus cruel et triomphant. Il lui rappelle la sorcière folle et sa secte satanique. Si lui fuit en transplanant, ce qu'il pourrait faire sans problème, Adamias sera ridiculisé et y perdra pareillement sa dignité. Il est tombé de Charybde en Scylla.

Il pose sa main sur le poignet d'Adamias en signe de soutien. Ce dernier a toujours son bras autour de lui. A moitié déshabillés, ils doivent offrir un spectacle qui ne permet pas de doute sur leurs occupations précédentes. Il s'alanguit contre lui, en guise de consentement. Adamias sursaute et se tourne vers lui.

— Newt ! chuchote-t-il d'une voix pressante. Tu ne sais ce que ça implique.

— J'en sais la signification pour toi. Tu n'as pas le choix. Fais de ta défaite, une victoire. Montre lui qui tu es.

Newt lie leurs doigts puis toise fièrement les vampires qui leur font face.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, Newt.

— Tu le feras.

Déjà, il se lève et s'avance vers eux. Adamias n'a pas le choix. Il a dit que pour sa sécurité, il doit être à sa portée. À sa manière, il le piège aussi. Il soupire. Ils les ont suivis, la main d'Adamias serrant la sienne. Il sait qu'ils sont descendus au rez-de-chaussée, ont parcouru des corridors sombres. Cette maison est immense. Tout à ses réflexions, il n'y a pas fait attention. Il a fait confiance à son compagnon.

Les vampires sont réunis dans un antique endroit aux allures de chapelle. Côte à côte, Adamias et Newton se trouvent face à Viannay de Tourville et George Cartwright, le britannique. Sir George Cartwright, a-t-il insisté en accentuant son titre avec fatuité.

Tous les mariages ont des points communs. Ils prônent l'amour, la fidélité, le respect ou l'obéissance de l'autre, la répartition des biens. Sous chaque latitude, dans chaque religion, ils diffèrent par certaines clauses. Les noces vampires n'échappent pas à la règle. Celui qui a réclamé pour sien un autre être est lié à lui jusqu'à sa disparition. Si l'un des deux est non vampire, il accepte d'être le calice de son épouse ou époux et promet de se laisser transformer si son conjoint le désire. Newton se rend compte, un peu tard, qu'il est embourbé dans le traquenard.

Il envisage avec appréhension le calice que lui tend de Tourville avec un air narquois. Rempli d'un liquide épais d'un carmin profond, il n'a rien d'engageant. Soit. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment. Il y trempe les lèvres, en avale une gorgée, maîtrisant le haut-le-cœur que lui donne le goût ferrugineux du sang et l'idée de sa provenance. Il sent peser sur lui le regard de celui qui est maintenant son époux. Un vampire, qu'il connaît depuis trois jours. Il a beau être séduisant, c'est loin d'être réjouissant. Adamias boit à son tour. Il semble apprécier. Lui frémit de dégoût devant ses lèvres trop rouges. D'un brin d'excitation aussi lorsque son mari lèche le reliquat d'hémoglobine d'un geste sensuel, avant d'attirer à lui son visage. Sa bouche se pose sur la sienne pour le baiser rituel.

— Tu es très courageux, murmure-t-il.

Newt sourit doucement. Ils sont dans la même galère. L'étreinte d'Adamias se fait fougueuse et, devant l'assemblée entière, il l'embrasse avec passion. La tête sur l'épaule du vampire, Newt défie l'assistance. Callum applaudit, vite rejoint par d'autres. Il surprend l'expression de dépit et de haine peinte sur le visage de de Tourville. On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups. Bien que... N'ont-ils pas aussi perdu ?

Le vin d'honneur n'en finit plus. Les toasts se succèdent, tous sont ivres. Des carafes en cristal de Bohème surmontée d'un bouchon d'argent font leur apparition, elles contiennent le même liquide pourpre. Il frissonne.

— On peut s'éclipser, si tu le veux, souffle Adamias.

La porte de leur chambre se referme sur eux. Car la mascarade n'est pas terminée. Il n'y a pas de noces vampires sans consommation du mariage. Il doit reconnaître qu'à côté de l'éternité qui les attend ensemble, ce n'est qu'un détail.

— Je suis désolé, Newt.

— Nous sommes dans une situation difficile, constate ce dernier.

— Toi bien plus que moi. Cela ne me déplaît pas de t'avoir pour époux. Je dois avouer que te contempler dormir, là-bas, près de la source Tadalah m'a ému. Je n'avais plus éprouvé cela depuis près de deux siècles.

— Comme moi je n'ai jamais été bouleversé par un homme avant toi.

Sans bien savoir qui a eu ce mouvement envers l'autre, ils se sont enlacés. La bouche d'Adamias cherche celle de Newt. Au fur et à mesure qu'il le connaît, il en tombe de plus en plus amoureux. Fier, téméraire, loyal et tendre. Il sera le seul amant de cet être délicieux. Son époux, son calice. Un vampire sentimental. Le voilà bien. Est-ce cela que Newt attendait de la vie ? Certainement pas. Il fait taire ses scrupules et se consacre à lui apporter de la jouissance pour sa première fois. S'ils veulent sortir vivants de ce piège où il est venu les jeter, il doit le posséder. Pour satisfaire cette loi désuète qu'a remis Viannay au goût du jour, Newt doit avoir sur lui, en lui sa marque indélébile. Il le pousse vers le lit à baldaquin, l'y couche. Il lui susurre des mots d'amour qui ne sont pas tout à fait vrais. Il le caresse avec tendresse. Ils ne sont pas pressés. Peu à peu, la passion des sens s'en mêle. Les gestes sont fébriles, les baisers emportés. L'émoi du vampire s'exalte. Newt ne s'en plaint pas. Il se sent aimé. Adamias à l'art et la manière. Tout en le déshabillant, sa bouche lui procure des plaisirs jusque là ignorés. Newt entreprend d'en faire autant, il a peur d'être maladroit. La respiration erratique qui répond à ses efforts laisse supposer qu'il ne s'y prend pas si mal que ça. Newt est enfin nu contre lui. Sa peau chaude épouse celle plus froide de son amant. Ses lèvres, à leur tour, voyagent sur le corps marmoréen, en apprennent chaque perfection, chaque défaut. Il est perturbé par ces formes anguleuses, des formes d'homme. Il mordille les tétons grainés, embrasse la poitrine, le cou, avant de retrouver les lèvres. La saveur de sa salive.

Les mains d'Adamias parcourent son dos et le bas de ses reins, massent ses épaules et ferment leur prise sur sa nuque. Le baiser devient violent. Son instinct s'éveille. L'odeur de son époux dans l'amour est affolante. Adamias n'a plus qu'un but, ne faire qu'un avec son jeune sorcier. Il l'éloigne et envisage sa séduisante nudité. Il le pense parfait. Du bout des doigts, il souligne le galbe de la hanche, la taille, le côté jusqu'à l'aisselle moite. Fait pour lui. Il perçoit ses frémissements, son envie de fuir son regard qui descend vers le sexe tendu reposant dans son écrin pileux. Sa peau en est douce, fragile, le gland bien dessiné, il lui plaît. Il se penche, maintient ses hanches, il aspire les gouttes d'ambroisie qui perlent au méat, puis sa bouche s'empare de celui-ci de façon avide, il lèche toute la longueur de la virilité, avant de revenir à son sommet. Il recommence encore et encore. Newt geint son plaisir. De sa seconde main, il palpe avec douceur les bourses gonflées, les faisant rouler sous ses doigts.

Il aime le regard extatique de Newt qui se noie dans la délectation. Il s'arrache à cette vision enivrante afin de lécher à nouveau son sexe pendant qu'il caresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, les plis chauds des aines, il attouche la barrière du fourreau qui l'accueillera, l'agace, la masse pour la distendre. Il remplace ses phalanges par sa langue pour la feuille de rose. Il le sent frémir sous la découverte du contact tellement intime.

— Adamias, chuchote-t-il.

— Ne crains rien, je serai doux. Laisse moi faire ! murmure-t-il en enduisant ses doigts de salive. Pendant que le premier le pénètre, il caresse sa hampe.

Lorsqu'il le sent enfin bouger à son aise, il ajoute encore un puis deux doigts. Son impatience croit. Il recueille du bout de la langue le precum qui glisse sur le gland de belle manière, remonte le long de son corps et partage à sa bouche le goût unique de son envie. Après un sursaut, Newt approfondit le baiser, se serre sur lui avec le même empressement. Adamias ne peut plus attendre. Cet homme le rend fou. Son odeur. Son sang. Il le veut.

Entre ses bras, bouleversé par les caresses expertes d'Adamias, Newt apprend un monde insoupçonné de lascivité. Il n'est plus que désir, il répond à toutes les sollicitations et appelle cette domination qu'il devine derrière leurs gestes réciproques et qu'il redoute pourtant.

Les chevilles de Newt sur ses épaules, Adamias se positionne contre la rosace relâchée, force le délicat barrage d'un élan ferme et plonge dans le fourreau brûlant avec un râle de volupté. Son sorcier crie. De plaisir ou de douleur ? Il commence de lents aller-et-retour, de plus en plus amples, de plus en plus profonds au fur et à mesure. Il recherche le bon angle afin d'effleurer chaque fois sa prostate. Il voit ses pupilles s'agrandir d'étonnement, puis de volupté. Il pince les lèvres pour ne pas crier sa victoire de le voir perdu en ses délices. Newt s'agrippe aux draps qu'il chiffonne dans ses poings. Avec la jouissance, le besoin de le mordre le saisit, irrépréssible. Le faire sien.

— Newt, implore-t-il.

— Vas-y.

Adamias ne demande qu'à exaucer son souhait. Ses va-et-vient se font impétueux et une mélopée de geignements accompagne ses élans saccadés. Instinctivement, Newt prend l'initiative de changer de position, ses talons descendent dans le creux de ses reins. Quand approche l'orgasme, le visage dans le creux de son cou, Adamias le mord doucement. Une douleur aiguë puis une chaleur inconnue submerge Newt et provoque un orgasme qui lui semble interminable alors que le vampire s'abreuve de son sang. La main qui le caresse se macule de sa semence et Adamias dans un dernier ahan, jouit en lui. À bout de souffle, Newt se remet de l'intensité du bien-être éprouvé.

— Cela va guérir très vite, dit le vampire à mi-voix en léchant la blessure de son cou.

Newt soupire et se love entre ses bras, Adamias les referme sur lui. Tout est accompli.

Enlacés, ils se sont endormis. Ils se réveillent lorsque on tambourine à la porte. La personne n'attend pas leur permission pour entrer. D'un geste vif, Adamias attire le drap sur leurs corps nus.

— Adamias, je crois que c'est le moment de s'éclipser.

— ...

— Ou peut-être pas. Manifestement, tu as fait ce qu'il faut afin de sortir par la grande porte.

— Tu me juges ?

— Nullement. Je te connais depuis deux siècles. Assez pour savoir que tu ne vas pas tarder à le regretter.

— Adamias ? s'inquiète Newton, choqué de la véhémence de l'autre.

— Ce n'est rien, Newt. Moi, je connais Viannay. Nous ne serions pas ressortis d'ici sans consommer le mariage. Mais il a raison, nous devons partir. Habille-toi, chéri.

Cela lui est venu naturellement. Il en est le premier étonné. C'est un mot qu'il n'a jamais employé, ou alors, il y a tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvient pas.

— Nous rentrons à la maison, ajoute-t-il.

Interdit, Newt pivote vers lui vivement. Chez eux ? Les bougainvilliers ? Voilà un point qu'il n'avait pas envisagé.

— Et Ilvermorny ?

— Nous ne pouvons rien faire avant la pleine lune. Je sais qu'ils vont tuer et saigner des animaux. Si nous les trouvions, à deux, nous serions impuissants. Cela te blesse, je sais. C'est la dernière fois. Je te le promets. Même si les vampires ne s'en mêlent pas, nous les arrêterons lors de la cérémonie. Je m'arrangerai pour rassembler quelques amis, ce que je ne saurai faire si je bats la campagne à la recherche nos braconniers. Je préférerais toutefois le faire dans le cadre de notre justice. Viens maintenant, achève-t-il en attirant à lui son visage pour baiser tendrement sa bouche.

Les couloirs qu'ils suivent sont déserts. Dans les salons qu'ils parcourent, les vampires encore présents sommeillent parfois à moitié nus dans des poses parfois grotesques, surpris dans leur orgie par l'ivresse et la fatigue. Les portes fenêtres sont closes et les rideaux tirés. La pénombre a pris possession des lieux.

— Eh bien, mon fils ? Tu pars sans me saluer ?

Le sang de Newt ne fait qu'un tour. Que veut cet individu ? Quoi que ce soit, ils ne se laisseront plus berner.

— Je croyais que vous dormiez.

— J'espère que nous compterons bientôt Newton parmi les nôtres.

— Il a des obligations à respecter avant cela. Auxquelles il tient, précise son mari. C'est moi qui vais l'accompagner dans son périple. Après, nous verrons.

— Dans le monde des sorciers ? Au soleil à longueur de temps ? Tu y perdras ta jeunesse, puis la vie, ricane le désagréable personnage.

— Allons-y, décide Adamias d'une voix ferme.

.

.

.•*)(*•.


	6. Chapter 6 Justice expéditive

.

.

 **Chapitre 6. Justice expéditive**

.

.

Newt s'éveille entre les bras de son vampire qui prend très au sérieux leurs rôles respectifs d'époux. Malgré les circonstances, il s'y est senti en sécurité. Le programme s'annonce chargé. Ils doivent aller à Ilvermorny tenir le directeur au courant des événements, puis au fameux club où seront réunis les vampires de la cour de justice. Après, cela dépendra de la réponse.

— Déjà réveillé ?

— Oui, dors encore. Il y a beaucoup de soleil. Repose-toi. Je reste là contre toi. Je suis bien.

— Ainsi, tu as compris.

— Les moldus pensent que le jour tue les vampires. Si j'en juge par ce qu'a dit de Tourville, il y a là un fond de vérité. Je ne veux pas ce qui peut te nuire, Adamias.

— Je sais, chéri. Le soleil ne nous tue pas, loin de là. Nous sommes des créatures de la nuit, il est vrai. Vivre en pleine lumière exige de nous un effort constant d'adaptation qui finit par nous épuiser.

Phébus est pourtant au zénith quand ils se lèvent. Dans la partie de la maison qu'occupe Adamias un demi-jour voilé adoucit les contours, ternit les couleurs. Ça et là, un fuseau d'argent vainc les rideaux et dépose un halo sur un objet qui revêt des airs de mystère. C'est une autre beauté. Tout en nuances discrètes et précieuses et que découvre Newt au fil des pièces qu'il traverse. Elle va bien à la blondeur de son mari qui y rayonne. Il sourit. Il doit être fou pour se complaire en cette situation.

 **.•*)(*•.**

— Enfin ! Tu m'apportes des nouvelles, s'exclame le directeur d'un ton mécontent. Quoi de neuf ?

— Nous sommes allés voir sur place. Il s'agit bien de la naissance d'une secte très ambitieuse menée par des sorciers pratiquant la magie noire. La femme qui semble être une descendante de Serpentard parle fourchelang et veut ranimer la baguette qui dort au pied d'Ilvermorny afin d'augmenter son pouvoir. L'aura de son compagnon est forte. Les autres nous ne les avons pas vus.

— Bien. Voilà un certitude acquise. Qu'en a dit ce cher Scamander ?

— Tu peux l'interroger directement.

D'un geste vif, l'homme se retourne. Le Britannique se tient aux côtés de son aïeul.

— Tu lui as montré le passage secret qui mène ici ! Nos protections ! s'emporte-t-il. Es-tu dément ?

— Newt est loyal. Jamais, il ne me trahira.

— Je constate que tu l'es. Le charme masculin a sur toi un effet déplorable. Que sait-il de l'héritier des vampires américains ?

— Tout ! s'écrie Adamias. Il est mon époux.

 **.•*)(*•.**

Une fois de plus, il est assis à la droite d'Adamias autour d'une table de conférence dans un club moldu très sélect où manifestement les vampires ont leurs petites habitudes avec la bénédiction des propriétaires. Le juge n'est pas arrivé et l'heure est plutôt aux félicitations concernant leur union qu'Adamias reçoit avec un léger sourire. Si tous savent que c'est un piège tendu par Viannay de Tourville, nul n'y fait allusion.

— Désolé de ce retard, grommelle le juge qui s'installe enfin. Votre représentant britannique est un emmerdeur, Monsieur Scamander-Thursby de Chamnail. Votre mariage est enregistré et ça n'a pas été sans mal. Je n'ai pu éviter de consigner l'application de la loi 1672, Adamias. Il y tenait beaucoup trop.

Newt voit Adamias pâlir. Lui n'a aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit. Son époux lit son incertitude dans ses yeux car il lui souffle qu'il lui expliquera.

— Pour le problème que tu nous as exposé hier, nous avons décidé d'intervenir. Pour nous mais aussi les autres communautés. Et là, c'est un virage politique que nous opérons. Nous savons que lorsque tu deviendras notre dirigeant, ce qui ne tardera pas, cela te tiendra à cœur. Tes épousailles nous l'ont prouvé une fois de plus, tu es à la fois sorcier et vampire. Quant à nous, anciens humains, nos calices le sont. Nous nous attachons à eux, nous les transformons parfois. Eux font partie de la communauté des No Maj'. Je sais qu'un de tes premiers actes sera de changer certaines de nos lois. D'en abolir d'autres. C'est une des raisons de notre soutien. Nous interviendrons demain pendant la messe noire. Je suppose que tu voudras y assister. Je t'enverrai Nilus ce soir, aux bougainvilliers. Tu verras avec lui. Rappelle toi que cela devra être fait dans les règles.

.

Ils ont transplané aux abords de la vieille ferme. Des ombres s'agitent, courent. Newt sait que ce sont les vampires qui se rassemblent. Le bras d'Adamias l'étreint. Il pose ses lèvres dans son cou.

— Nous voyons mieux dans la nuit que toi. Ne l'oublie pas.

— Adamias, nous sommes en place. Nous attendons tes ordres.

— Parfait, Nilus. Nous agirons dès que la cérémonie aura débuté afin que tous soient réunis au même endroit. J'en donnerai la signal en brandissant ma baguette.

— Bien.

— Nilus n'approuve pas cette opération, commente Newton dès que le vampire s'est éclipsé. Ni mon existence, d'ailleurs.

— C'est certain, mais il est payé comme exécuteur pas pour avoir des opinions. Par contre, c'est un partisan acharné de Viannay. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que celui-ci soit déjà au courant.

— Il peut s'interposer ?

— Il s'en gardera bien. Il espérera juste que ça tourne en notre défaveur. Ils ont conjuré un bouclier antitransplanage. Nous allons y aller sous sortilège de désillusion. Regarde, ils nous facilitent les choses.

En effet, des sorciers allument d'un sort de Flammes bleues des torches tout le long de l'allée jusqu'à la grange toujours en aussi piteux état. Quelques voitures déglinguées et même un engin agricole descendent le chemin de la colline en face d'eux. Peu à peu des silhouettes arrivent de différentes directions. Les membres ou futurs membres de la secte. Ils se faufilent à leur suite. Des vampires nulle trace. Si Adamias n'est pas inquiet, c'est qu'ils sont là. Les protections sont minimes car il y a trop de va-et-vient.

Quand ils approchent de l'entrée, de leurs puissances unies, ils jettent un Finite Incantatem, car ils redoutent un Charme du Cridurut qui trahirait la présence de Newt. Si Callum est visible, ils ne le connaissent pas, dans la multitude il passe inaperçu. La salle noire est bondée. En comptant les sorciers et les douze femmes qui se dirigent vers le trône noir, il y a là au moins une centaine de personnes. C'est considérable. Ils avaient tablé sur la moitié. Il espère que ça ne va pas les mettre en mauvaise position. Les soi-disant prêtresses se couchent dans le sang puis, fantômes écarlates, se prosternent de part et d'autre du personnage installé sur le siège. Il n'a reconnu en lui le sorcier qu'ils ont vu lors de leur intrusion que grâce à son aura magique. Imposant, il a revêtu une toge noire rebrodée d'or sous laquelle il semble nu. Fendue sur les côtés jusqu'à la taille, elle dénude des cuisses fortes, tout en muscles. Un masque doré avec de longues cornes effilées torsadées dissimule son visage. Il porte un sceptre se terminant par une tête du roi des serpents, le basilic. Newt devine qu'il a là, en réalité, sa baguette. Il se lève lorsque pénètrent dans le cercle de lumière les trois adolescentes. Elles vont vers le bassin rempli de sang et s'y agenouillent. La prêtresse parle de repentir, de sacrifice, d'union avec Ahriman qui leur accordera richesse et gloire. Pour cela, tous doivent se dépouiller de leur ancienne vie, de leurs biens, de leurs richesses. Venir vers Ahriman tels qu'ils étaient au jour de leur naissance, il fera d'eux ses fils et les aimera. Les châtiera au besoin. Il s'unira à leurs filles et leur donnera des enfants supérieurs. Déjà les trois jeunes filles s'avancent pour ce mariage contre nature. Des murmures ébranlent la foule. Le sorcier fait un geste et un énorme serpent sort de la bouche du basilic surmontant le sceptre, puis un deuxième, un troisième.

— Serpentsortia. Je suis mort de rire, grommelle Callum à ses côtés.

Mais des cris de crainte agitent les No Maj' alors que les reptiles maintenant en nombre glissent vers eux en mouvements sinueux.

— Vipera Evanesca, clame à voix haute Adamias en brandissant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, les serpents se consument et des exclamations stupéfaites retentissent. Newt a la sensation qu'un liquide chaud lui coule sur le corps, Adamias a supprimé le sortilège de désillusion, ils apparaissent aux yeux de tous. La sorcière a hurlé son nom avec haine, incitant les assistants à le capturer, à le brûler comme sorcier. Des remous se font dans la foule mais, intimidants, les vampires qui encadrent les comparses du couple infernal les en dissuadent. Adamias progresse vers eux. Il se tient à ses côtés la baguette sortie, couvrant son époux pendant qu'il récite le jugement prononcé par le tribunal vampire. C'est malheureusement la loi. Nilus n'interviendra pas si ce n'est pas accompli.

— En ce 10 juin 1920, le tribunal américain des vampires vous a, à l'unanimité, condamnés à mort pour mise en danger des communautés vampire, humaine et sorcière. La sentence est immédiate, proclame Adamias.

Le sceptre du faux Ahriman a légèrement bougé, en informulé, il a lancé un Avada Kedavra. Le trait vert fuse. Tandis qu'Adamias se place devant lui, absorbant le sortilège, instinctivement, Newt riposte d'un Petrificus Totalus et le grand Ahriman s'effondre. Il s'attendait à bien plus de résistance de sa part. L'autre était trop confiant en sa puissance. Il n'est pas le seul déçu. La sorcière, avec un cri de rage, réplique d'un Sortilège Doloris et Newt se plie en deux en hurlant. La douleur est intolérable. Le second trait vert du sortilège de mort est à nouveau intercepté par Adamias, qui, à la vitesse de l'éclair, bondit sur elle. Un craquement sinistre résonne lorsque, d'un mouvement vif, il lui brise la nuque. La panique s'empare des assistants complètement terrifiés.

— Restez calmes ! crie Adamias après un Sonorus qui amplifie sa voix. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Dirigez-vous vers la sortie, nous allons seulement nous assurer que vous n'êtes pas des complices. Cela va mieux, chéri ? s'inquiète-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Il est encore sous le choc d'avoir vu la haine envers cette femme déformer le beau visage qui se penche avec tendresse.

— Newt ? Regarde-moi. Newt !

Il perçoit la panique dans sa voix.

— Ça va. Juste secoué.

— Il nous faut jeter les sorts d'amnésie au plus vite. Si nous ne laissons pas partir les No Maj', ils vont devenir ingérables et nous serons obligés de prendre des mesures qui ne te plairont pas, j'en suis certain, grogne Adamias.

Il est tard lorsqu'ils retournent aux bougainvilliers et que Newt après un bain se retrouve entre les bras de son vampire. Voilà une affaire résolue d'une façon bien improbable. Il ne veut pas savoir si ces sorciers méritaient la fin qu'ils ont eue. Adamias l'a entraîné loin avant les exécutions. Il a juste eu le temps de voir le rictus malsain de Nilus, satisfait de la besogne à accomplir. Peut-être est-ce cher payé pour des animaux égorgés alors que bien d'autres sont élevés pour la boucherie. Le chaos qu'ils s'apprêtaient à créer, la vertu des jeunes adolescentes offerte à Ahriman, les vols qu'ils voulaient commettre au détriment d'innocents, l'esclavage qu'ils voulaient exercer sur eux sont autant de crimes monstrueux. Où se seraient-ils arrêtés ?

— N'y pense pas, murmure Adamias. Notre justice est expéditive et la vie a peu de valeur pour les vampires. Tu ne pouvais rien y changer, Newt.

— Je sais.

— Demain, nous devons faire ensemble une dernière formalité pour notre mariage.

— La loi 1672.

— En effet.

— Si tu m'en parlais ?

— Rien de bien nouveau. Nous allons tous les deux porter des anneaux enregistrés. Si l'un de nous l'ôte, il aura rompu sa parole.

— Et ?

— Nous mourrons. L'un pour l'avoir enlevé. L'autre pour l'avoir laissé vivant.

— Tu te moques de moi ?

— Hélas non. 1672 n'est pas le numéro de la loi mais la date où cette loi a été votée. Il y a deux cent cinquante ans, Newt. Le respect de la vie était différent.

— Inexistant, oui, grommelle-t-il se sentant là totalement piégé dans la nasse.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7 Le prix du bonheur

.

.

 **Chapitre 7. Le prix du bonheur**

.

.

Ils sont en Italie dans les Abruzzes. Le soleil baigne les profondes gorges du Pescara et, depuis le matin, accompagne leur randonnée. Newt observe avec inquiétude son époux. Il est éreinté. Il faudra qu'il se nourrisse lorsqu'ils seront dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'il est ainsi épuisé par la vie au grand air, il a besoin de plus de sang. Ils retourneront demain au palais de la Ca' d'Oro à Venise. Là, il y trouvera la pénombre qui lui manque. La vue sur le grand canal que l'on aperçoit de la fenêtre de l'appartement mis à leur disposition par le baron Giorgio Franchetti est magnifique. Il ne s'en lasse pas.

— J'ai terminé ici, Adamias. Allons à Venise. J'ai hâte de faire cette promenade en gondole que tu m'as promise à l'île de Murano, lui dit-il avec un sourire tout en passant son bras sous le sien. Dans quelques jours, nous irons en Écosse et je te montrerai Poudlard.

— Tu m'en parles tant. Je suis impatient de mieux le voir que dans une pensine, raille-t-il en baisant le bout de ses doigts.

Après avoir exploré les bayous et en avoir recensé sa faune, tout au moins en partie, ils ont fait plusieurs voyages vers des destinations différentes. L'Égypte, la Norvège, la Roumanie puis le Mexique, ensuite l'Italie. Ils vivent ensemble des moments extraordinaires. Ils espacent leurs déplacements et demeurent de longs mois chez eux aux bougainvilliers. Il sait qu'Adamias en a besoin. Souvent pris par ses obligations lorsqu'il est en Louisiane, il s'absente un peu trop à son goût et quand il a terminé de consigner leurs découvertes, Newt s'y ennuie. L'inaction lui pèse.

Cela fait maintenant presque deux ans que son époux lui a offert le très bel anneau qui orne son annulaire gauche. Il y en avait de plus chers avec des diamants, des émeraudes. Il en a choisi un avec des aigues-marines, du ton exact des yeux de l'homme qu'il aime. Il a vingt cinq ans, l'âge où Adamias a été transformé. Il serait temps de le rejoindre. Il refuse de vieillir à ses côtés alors que lui reste jeune. Il a peur, c'est indéniable. Il a la sensation que les vampires vivent au ralenti. Ils ont vu, vécu tant de choses, d'époques différentes qu'ils sont un peu en décalage. Ils ont de l'expérience, des facultés étonnantes et n'en profitent pas. Oisifs, ils oublient leur inutilité dans des fêtes fantasques, dans des orgies effrénées. Adamias est différent, il se dévoue à sa communauté, il a des ambitions, des projets de réformes. Il veut avancer. Il se bat encore et toujours contre Viannay de Tourville qui s'accroche à son pouvoir. À son despotisme loin d'être éclairé. Et lui ? Sa vie, c'est l'étude de la faune et la flore au grand air, à la lumière. Vampire, que fera-t-il ?

— Tu rêves, chéri ? interroge Adamias.

— Non, je dois avouer que je suis fatigué. Il fait si chaud. Nous rentrons à l'hôtel ?

.

— Nous faisons une partie d'échecs ? propose Adamias en l'enlaçant.

— Si je ne me fais pas insulter par la reine comme lors de la dernière, pourquoi pas, rétorque Newt avec un sourire.

— Tu avais commis une erreur grossière, ricane son époux.

— Peut-être que ta main qui palpait le haut de ma cuisse était pour une bonne part dans ma distraction ?

— Voyez-vous ça. Tu vas bientôt prétendre que c'est ma faute. Tu aimes Venise, murmure son mari les mains sur ses épaules, le visage sur sa nuque.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne me lasse pas de voir l'agitation sur les canaux. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il fasse beau, les couleurs de Venise sont magnifiques. Et le soir lorsque les palais sont illuminés, les gondoles noires qui s'y amarrent ont des allures de cygnes élégants.

Le grand corps s'appesantit sur le sien.

— Allons faire un tour ce soir après dîner, suggère son homme tout contre sa tempe. Si tu veux, je demande à Giorgio de prévenir un des bateliers.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Ils aiment sortir ensemble la nuit.

— Que faire en attendant ? souffle Newt qui préférerait aux échecs sorciers une occupation plus sensuelle.

— J'ai le sentiment que tu as déjà une petite idée, raille doucement Adamias.

— Ton corps sur le mien, ta bouche sur ma peau, tes mains qui me caressent, toi en moi, énumère-t-il. Moi qui te donne du plaisir.

— Que ta volonté soit faite, mon époux, répond-il en riant.

.

Newt a voulu prendre le Poudlard Express qui, après avoir déposé sur le quai 9 3/4 son flot d'élèves en vacances, repartait vers l'Écosse. Adamias contemple son sorcier qui lui détaille le paysage qui file sous leurs yeux. Il est superbe. Tellement vivant. Il ne l'a jamais vu aussi animé. Il est content de revenir chez lui pour la première fois depuis deux ans, son amour. Est-il heureux ? Ils sont heureux ensemble, oui. Newt l'aime, il lui en a donné tant de preuves, mais il s'ennuie souvent en Louisiane. Newt a franchi le pas et lui a demandé de le transformer. Ce qu'il ne s'est pas décidé à faire.

Vivre une éternité avec lui, Adamias ne désire que ça mais il sait combien lui a souffert de cette semi rupture avec la vie extérieure. Newt n'a pas réussi à accepter les vampires. Même Callum. Eux sentent son mépris. Le mépris d'un sorcier. Impensable. Newt les juge vains et superficiels. Et peu respectueux de la vie des autres, de leurs calices. Il n'a pas tort. Adamias se bat pour améliorer la vie des vampires, les pousser à participer et à ne plus subir. Il voudrait avoir son époux à ses côtés dans sa lutte. Ce n'est pas le cas. Tant pis, il fait avec. Ce n'est pas le plus important.

La vie de Newt, c'est la nature, le grand air. Il parle aux animaux et aux plantes bien plus qu'aux humains. Peut-il l'arracher à cela et lui offrir une très longue vie dans l'ombre ? Pourtant, son mari est prêt à cela par amour. L'imaginer, n'est pas le vivre jour après jour. Est-il prêt, lui, à le perdre afin qu'il soit heureux sans lui ? Est-il prêt à risquer de perdre la vie de la main du bourreau vampire pour lui rendre la sienne ?

— Regarde, le pont ! N'est-il pas impressionnant ?

Il sourit. Newt s'est dressé et se tord le cou pour l'apercevoir plus longtemps.

— Tu sais, il ne va pas s'effondrer dans les minutes qui suivent, se moque-t-il tendrement.

— Tu m'estimes immature, soupire-t-il.

— Non, chéri. Je te trouve attendrissant. Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi, souffle-t-il. Tant.

— C'est encore loin ? interroge-t-il pour éviter que Newt n'aborde une fois de plus le sujet.

— Nous avons accompli la moitié du chemin.

.

Newt se réveille dans les bras d'Adamias dans l'un des appartements de Poudlard consacrés aux visiteurs. A leur arrivée, ils ont arpenté l'école en long et en large. Il s'est fait un plaisir de la faire découvrir à son mari, lui narrant maintes anecdotes, raillant allègrement les travers des professeurs, racontant les facéties de Peeves ou du chevalier du Catogan. Faisant rire Adamias à maintes reprises. Ah. Son rire. Il aime son rire.

Aujourd'hui, ils vont affronter la forêt interdite. Partager ses recherches avec Adamias fait sa vie. Il lui a demandé de le transformer. Il veut vivre à ses côtés. Toujours. Lui partagera ses luttes. Il l'aidera à changer les choses et, comme maintenant, de temps en temps ils parcourront le monde. Ils seront simplement deux à se reposer à l'ombre.

.

De retour de leur randonnée dans la forêt, ils longent le lac.

— Viens voir ! s'exclame Adamias qui s'attarde penché sur la rive.

— Quoi, le calamar géant ? le taquine Newt.

— Non, c'est nettement plus petit. Plus noir. Et tout poilu !

Il rebrousse chemin et s'agenouille à côté de son mari. Dégoulinant d'eau, un petit animal respire à peine.

— Un tout jeune niffleur, constate Newt. Pauvre petite bête. Que fait-il là ?

— On pourrait essayer de le soigner. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Il n'a pas beaucoup de chance de survivre, tu sais.

— On ne perd rien à tenter le coup.

Ébène a survécu et leur fait vivre un enfer. Un niffleur n'est pas fait pour un appartement, même à Poudlard. Il doive le relâcher et lui ne s'y résout pas, au grand dam d'Adamias.

— Nous sommes des sorciers, non ? raisonne son époux. Aménageons lui un endroit pour vivre et il nous laissera en paix. Nous n'aurons pas dix fois par jour à réparer ce qu'il détruit. Comment une aussi minuscule créature peut-elle causer autant de dégâts ?

— Tu arriverais à ça ?

— Apporte ta vieille valise, chéri. Je ne suis pas mauvais en métamorphose.

— Je suis même certain que tu y excelles.

— Quel est le moment de la journée que tu préfères ? s'enquiert Adamias bien plus tard.

— L'aube que nous regardons ensemble.

— La saison ?

— L'été.

— Voilà.

— Montre !

Il reste ébahi devant la clairière qu'a créée Adamias dans un compartiment de son sac.

— Dorénavant il se divise en deux. En actionnant ce levier tu peux lui rendre sa destination première. Voilà, une valise tout à fait ordinaire que n'importe quel No Maj' peut posséder. Là, tu as ta tente, tes objets sorciers, et tout ce que tu veux. Y compris le monde d'Ébène. Je n'ai en rien bouleversé tes souvenirs.

— Merci, mon âme, murmure Newt ému. Tu vas explorer ton monde ? suggère-t-il au petit coquin qu'ils ont enfin réussi à attraper. Ouf. Nous allons pouvoir souffler. Et ainsi il s'adaptera partout où nous irons.

.

Ils sont à Poudlard depuis quinze jours. Par la fenêtre, Newt voit Adamias en pleine discussion avec son ancien professeur, Albus Dumbledore. Que peuvent-ils bien se raconter ?

— Vous avez tort, Adamias. Newton est jeune, mais il est fier et loyal. Il vous aime profondément. Si vous faites ça, son âme en souffrira.

— Il souffrira de vivre à l'ombre. Il dépérira.

— Vous vous trompez. Votre expérience ne vous donne pas le droit de prendre cette décision de façon unilatérale. Lui semble avoir fait un autre choix

— Je fais ce qui est le mieux pour l'époux que je chéris, dis gravement le vampire. Même à mes dépens. Même au risque de ma vie. Car je l'aime plus que tout.

— Vous risquez la sienne aussi.

— Dès que j'aurais vaincu Viannay de Tourville, je ferai abroger cette loi obsolète. Il sera en sûreté. Je vous demande de ne pas me trahir et de taire ma venue ici s'il pose des questions.

Adamias lui a fait l'amour. Avec passion. Avec tendresse. Il l'a mordu et il a ressenti comme toujours un plaisir foudroyant. Il s'endort bercé par les mots qu'il lui murmure. Demain, ils repartent en Louisiane.

.

Adamias l'étend sur son lit, sur le côté dans sa position habituelle sur le lit de cet appartement londonien qu'il n'a vu qu'une fois auparavant.

— L'amour m'est rendu. Dix fois, cent fois plus fort. Newt. J'aurais tant aimé partager l'éternité avec toi. Comment vais-je survivre sans toi ? Tu n'es pas fait pour la vie des ombres, chéri, et moi pour celle de la lumière. Je ne veux pas te transformer et t'y condamner. Car il n'y a pas de retour possible. J'ai peur que tu sois malheureux et que tu dépérisses. Je n'accomplis pas des miracles, je serai impuissant. Il est dit que le bonheur n'est pas pour moi. Je veux que toi, tu sois heureux. Je ne serai jamais loin. Je veillerai sur toi, chéri.

Il pose sur l'armoire la valise que Newt traîne perdue parmi leurs bagages. Il ne sait détacher les yeux du visage si paisible. Il baise les paupières closes, chuchote des mots tendres, des mots fous, caresse du revers de la main sa joue, puis sa tempe. Il ne se résout pas à le quitter. Il lève enfin sa baguette.

— Oubliettes ! lance-t-il à mi-voix avant de s'agenouiller et de l'attirer entre ses bras. Maintenant, écoute-toi, mon amour : n'ôte pas ton anneau. Il y va de notre vie.

Newton s'éveille dans son lit. Il a fait un rêve bizarre. Il se souvient d'odeurs, de sensations, de bribes de conversations, de gestes de tendresse. C'est particulier. Tellement fort. Tellement réel. Il fixe à son doigt un large anneau qu'il ne reconnaît pas, il paraît très ancien. Les aigues-marines qui y sont enchâssées sont magnifiques. Il se rappelle une voix chaude et amoureuse qui lui recommande de ne jamais l'enlever. Une voix masculine.

Machinalement, il se lève, met de l'eau chauffer dans la bouilloire pour le thé. Sur la commode, sa valise. Où donc est-il parti ? Quand est-il rentré ? Il est troublé. Il l'ouvre pour prendre sa théière. Un petit museau pointu, des griffes d'une bonne longueur, un regard espiègle : un niffleur. Que fait-il là ? Dans son sac est aménagé avec beaucoup de soin un coin de vie pour le petit animal. Qui est parvenu à reproduire là son milieu naturel avec autant de minutie, avec la clarté du jour. Elle est si belle. L'aube d'un matin d'été, semble-t-il. C'est une idée merveilleuse. Il pourrait procéder ainsi pour d'autres animaux rencontrés. Comment a-t-il oublié ça ? La fourrure épaisse est douce sous ses doigts. Mais a-t-il oublié ?

— Adamias, prononce-t-il. D'où vient ce prénom étrange et inconnu qui franchit à plusieurs reprises ses lèvres comme un leitmotiv familier. Et ce vide à l'intérieur de lui, ce vide qui fait mal. Il ne comprend pas. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, pour la première fois de sa vie d'adulte, il se met à pleurer sous l'œil affligé d'un grand-duc perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

.

.

 **.•*)** **FIN** **(*•.**

.

.


End file.
